Season 13: Part 2/Transcript
Part 2. (Cal and Heckyl set up a beacon for the Retribution to find them on Sentai 6.) Heckyl: Are you sure this beacon will reach Reyes and Satsuki? Cal: It should. Once it does, we should see numerous supporting Jackals here soon. (Cal begins to activate the beacon. Heckyl hears a growling.) Heckyl: That wasn't you was it, California? Cal: No, but I have an educated guess. (The two look and see a group of Grimm.) Cal: How the hell did the Grimm get here to Sentai 6?!! (Heckyl sees numerous more Grimm behind them.) Heckyl: They brought more!! (The Grimm surround the two. Cal activates a bubble shield to protect them and the beacon. Back at Retribution, Gator detects the beacon.) Gator: Sir! Ma'am! (Reyes, Satsuki, and Rei arrives and see the source.) Reyes: An Emergency Beacon. Where's it coming from, Gator? Gator: Sentai 6. Reyes: I thought the planet was destroyed. Satsuki: It was. But some managed to survive its devastation at the hands of Lord Arcanon. Namely Heckyl. This was before he was bonded to the Dark Energem. Gator: Lady Satsuki, I'm picking up numerous Grimm on the planet's surface. They're targeting the Knights. Satsuki: I think I know some people that can help them. I'm sending them out now. (On Sentai 6, the heroes, regrouped, fight the Grimm. However, they just keep coming.) Timber: Where are these things coming from?!! Freeze: Don't give up!!! (Numerous Jackals arrive and fire at the Grimm.) Heckyl: Is that who we were waiting for? Cal: That's them alright!! (Eight of them land. From them are T.J., Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Kai, Damon, Maya, and Karone.) Nevada: Karone?!! Freeze: T.J.! Guys! Gloriosa: Lost Galaxy Rangers? Space Rangers? What... how did you find us? T.J.: Satsuki called us. Told us you guys could us some help. (Sees Heckyl) Why is HE here? Heckyl: Don't be so dramatic. Snide is the one after your skin, not me. T.J.: But you and Snide are one and the same. Heckyl: Newsflash: Snide and I have had a little... split. Freeze: He and Snide separated. That's why he came and helped us fight Ragyo. Heckyl: Salem and her forces have Princess Celestia in captivity. If we don't stop her soon, we lose everything. (More Grimm arrive.) Nevada: UGH! These guys never quit!! (All of a sudden, the Astro Megaship arrives and wipes out some of the Grimm. The Megaship lands and out steps Andros and Leo.) Freeze: Andros! Leo! Andros: (To T.J., Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie) Here! Looks like we'll need these again! (Gives them their Astro Morphers) (Some of the Grimm target the heroes.) Andros: Alright. Let's Rocket! (Flips open morpher) Morpher: 3-3-5 (Enter) (MORPHING COMPLETE) Leo: You guys ready? Lost Galaxy Rangers: GO GALACTIC!! (Morph) Andros: Red! T.J.: Blue! Carlos: Black! Cassie: Pink! Ashley: Yellow! Leo: Galaxy Red! Damon: Galaxy Green! Kai: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Karone: Galaxy Pink! Freeze: E-9 Mode!! (The six E-9s morph. The three teams are ready to fight.) Freeze: Let's do it team! (All the rangers charge) (Over with Cal he's blasting Grimm with his Azul Blaster and over with Nevada she's punching Grimm with her Power Gauntlets. But more and more Grimm move force Nevada to back up toward Cal. Cal takes notice of more Grimm that are gonna surround them. He gets an idea. He puts his blaster away) Cal: Nevada! (Holds his hands out) Grab on! (Nevada nods and begins back flipping to get away from the Grimm. She does a back flip to flip over Cal but Cal grabs on to her hands and begins to spin around. Cal spins around at fast speeds. And as he does Nevada kicks the all the Grimm that surround the two. As they take out the Grimm Cal takes notice of a Nevermore coming toward them. Having taken out many of the Grimm, Cal, as hard as he is able, throws Nevada high in the air toward the Nevermore at high speed) Nevada: HOPE YOUR HUNGRY!! (Nevada pulls her fist back and throws it at the Nevermore's beak. They pause for a moment. Then suddenly the Nevermore goes flying back by the combined power of Nevada's strength and the speed she was a launched. It screeches and then it explodes when it hits the ground. Nevada lands on her feet) Nevada: YEAH!!! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!! (But Nevada hears more screeches. She looks and sees 3 Griffons heading their way with more Grimm) Nevada: Oh that's some bull shit right there.. (The three Griffons are blasted and destroyed by Andros, Leo, and Freeze.) Andros: So much for those things! (Three Ursas arrive.) Nevada: Oh hell no. Freeze: Better amp this fight up! Andros: You got it! (Clicks open Battlizer Keypad.) RED BATTLIZED RANGER! (Presses number 03 and morphs into his Battlizer) Leo: Red Armored Power Ranger! (Connects the two keys and morphs into his Red Armored Ranger form.) Freeze: SHOKU POWER!! (Morphs into Evolved Shoku Warrior) (The Ursas begin to charge at the three Reds. Andros locks onto one of them.) Andros: Target Locked! FIRE! (Fires missiles at the Ursa and destroys it.) (Leo locks onto one as well.) Leo: FIRE!! (Fires at and destroys his targeted Ursa.) Freeze: E-9 SHOKU UNITY FINAL STRIKE!!! (Destroys the last Ursa.) (The heroes begin to successfully drive back the Grimm. The Grimm then disappear. Everyone powers down. Leo approaches Freeze.) Leo: Welcome to the Knights of the Galaxy. Freeze: You guys are a part of the Knights of the Just's space faction?! Cal: Leo's the one that leads it. Retribution and the Astro Megaship is just two of its ships. Andros: And was also have one that's hidden: The Delta Megaship. (Leo's morpher communication goes off.) Leo: Go ahead, Satsuki. Satsuki: Did you find the E-9s yet, Leo? Leo: Yeah. They're all here. We're on our way. (The Astro Megaship and the Jackals leave Sentai 6. Heckyl looks at his homeworld.) Cal: What are you thinking? Heckyl: Thinking about how to restore my planet. Nevada: Restore Sentai 6? How do we do that? (The ships return to Retribution. The heroes arrive on the bridge.) Satsuki: Glad to see you all made it back in one piece. Freeze: Thanks, Satsuki. Inumuta: That ship that shot you down onto Sentai 6 was a warship commanded by the Settlement Defense Front. We'll still be going through that wormhole, but I recommend you go in there in the Astro Megaship this time since it's armed. Freeze: Sounds like a better idea. (To Andros and Leo) You guys up for it? Andros: You got it! Freeze: Let's do it. (The heroes leave the bridge.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Transcripts